


THERE'S A PARTY AT LEO'S TONIGHT!

by cellsinterlinked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80's, 80's Music, 80's Summer, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Beaches, Comic Script, Crush, Crushes, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, High School, House Party, Inspired by Cinderella, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Nervousness, One Shot, Party, Partying, Screenplay/Script Format, Summer, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellsinterlinked/pseuds/cellsinterlinked
Summary: It's the 80's, and there's a house party over at Leo's tonight! Yuuri, the hapless dork, is the only one who isn't invited. This doesn't hurt nearly as much as the fact that his crush, high school stud Viktor Nikiforov, doesn't seem to even know he exists. What he doesn't realise is, tonight, fate has plans to turn things around... and Yuuri Katsuki doesn't want to mess up!An 80's High School summer house party one shot, written as a comic script.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nishigori Takeshi & Nishigori Yuuko, Nishigori Takeshi/Nishigori Yuuko, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	THERE'S A PARTY AT LEO'S TONIGHT!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraWindChime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWindChime/gifts).



> I actually started writing this fic in January, and got three quarters of the way through before I stopped because of life reasons. I wasn't sure when I was ever going to finish it. However, as it's SakuraWindChime's birthday today, I figured I'd finish this as a gift for her, especially since I'd mentioned it to her a few times. Well here it is now, you finally get to read it! Being party themed, I felt it was appropriate for the occasion.

PAGE ONE

1.1  
Wide panel, a high school library. In the center of the panel in profile, YUURI wears a blue hoodie and shorts, converse, and his blue glasses. A sort of dorky outfit, like him. He scribbles on a notepad, a few large open books surround him on the large table. Shelves in front and behind him. To his left (so directly in front of us) a tall window. There is no one else here.

1.2  
Much closer in, he’s stopped scribbling now.

1.3  
Same shot, now looking away out the window.

1.4  
Wide panel, Yuuri’s POV, outside we see a utopian summer vision. Sun shining on the football field, where students are drinking, sunbathing, having a glorious time. Panel right, VIKTOR, dressed in a tight-fitting pink polo shirt, ray-bans and carrying a glass bottle of soda, walks alongside YURIO, leather jacket, pointing angrily at Viktor.

1.5  
Insert overlay on the far end of 1.4, close on Viktor, smiling wide now.

1.6  
Reverse on Yuuri through the window, tears streaming down on his face.

1.7  
Same shot, he buries his face into his arms.

PAGE TWO

2.1  
On Viktor and Yurio, Yurio still pointing angrily at him.

YURIO: And don’t you ditch me like last time, I nearly ruined my chances for good.  
YURIO (2): We absolutely have to make it work tonight, or it’s game over for me.

2.2  
On Viktor, smiling, relaxed.

VIKTOR: First of all, it’s game over the minute you walk in thinking like this.  
VIKTOR (2): You need to make like the beers in the fridge tonight.  
YURIO (OP): Be cool?  
VIKTOR (3): I was gonna say chill the fuck out, but yeah, same thing.

2.3  
Two-shot, Viktor closer to us, having a swig of his soda. 

YURIO: Alright, I’ll chill. Let’s go over the plan.  
YURIO (2): We’ll get there about ten, settle into the vibe, have ourselves a drink or two…  
YURIO (3): You know, to chill…

2.4  
Two-shot from the other side, Yurio closer to us now. Viktor still drinking.

YURIO: Then, when Yuuko is by herself, that’s my cue to slide in and start talking.  
YURO (2): A few minutes later, you’ll jump in.

2.5  
Frontal view of both. Viktor smirks, casually chucking his empty bottle into the trash.

VIKTOR: And what play do you want me to go for?  
YURIO: The “hi, I’m here, and I’m Yurio’s friend” play.  
VIKTOR (2): You want me to stand there and look pretty.  
YURIO (2): Just for a few minutes.  
VIKTOR (3): It’s okay, I’m exceptionally good at it anyway.

2.6  
Close on Viktor, lowering his shades, we see his light blue eyes as he looks off-panel (just past us) at something that evidently has mesmerised him.

YURIO (OP): Obviously if you want to throw in a few cool facts about me, that won’t hurt.  
VIKTOR: Uh-huh…

PAGE THREE

3.1  
Viktor’s POV. Yuuri, now with his backpack, walks away from us towards a parking lot. His head is down, his hands in his pockets. Very reserved body language.

YURIO (OP): If we do all of this right, she’ll absolutely say yes when I ask her out.

3.2  
From behind Viktor and Yurio, as we keep watching Yuuri walk away. Viktor’s hand rests on his Ray-Bans as he sticks them back on.

VIKTOR: Yurio.  
YURIO: Hm?  
VIKTOR (2): Blue hoodie, three o’clock.  
VIKTOR (3): Who is he?  
YURIO (2): Uh, I think that’s Yuuri Katsuki. Why?

3.3  
Reverse on them, angle on Viktor, his hands in his pockets. Yurio’s eyebrow raised at him.

VIKTOR: I’ve just never seen him around here before.  
YURIO: It’s because he’s a dork and he’s always in the library.  
YURIO (2): Why do you care about him anyway, he’s not coming over tonight.  
VIKTOR (2): Is he not?

3.4  
Close on Yuuri getting into his white second-hand Ford Fiesta as he throws his backpack onto the passenger seat.

3.5  
We see the whole car as Yuuri shuts the door (movement lines).

SFX: CLICK

3.6  
Pull out as Yuuri drives away.

SFX: VRUM

PAGE FOUR

4.1  
Half page panel of the beautiful sunset, reflecting on the sea, painting flicks of vibrant orange across the clouds, a golden stream of glimmering glints leading the path towards the white ball, halfway down.

4.2  
Close on Yuuri, slightly low angle, wistful as he admires the sunset, which paints him with light too.

4.3  
Wider from behind, his hands still tucked into his hoodie pockets. The position of the sun renders him virtually a silhouette.

PAGE FIVE

5.1  
Mid-shot, frontal on Viktor and Yurio in the pink Cadillac, parked. They both look through Viktor’s lowered window at us, Viktor smirks, Yurio is quite unimpressed.

YURIO: I just don’t understand what you find so interesting about him, he’s a nerd.  
YURIO (2) : He’s definitely still a virgin, look at him.  
VIKTOR: Only one way to find out.  
YURIO: What are you talking abou-

5.2  
Same shot but Viktor cups his mouth as he shouts, Yurio is startled, annoyed.

VIKTOR: Yo, Katsuki! You coming to the party tonight?  
YURIO: You’re seriously inviting this dweeb?!  
VIKTOR: Now now.

5.3  
Mid-shot of Yuuri looking back at us over his shoulder, the beach and sunset behind him. His eyes glow, he can’t believe this is happening.

YUURI: Huh?  
VIKTOR (OP): It’s at Leo’s!  
VIKTOR (OP) (2): It’ll be fun.  
YUURI (2): Oh, y-yeah!

5.4  
Yuuri in fg, in bg Viktor takes off, swerving away.

VIKTOR (from car): Sahweet! See you there!  
VIKTOR (2): Bee why oh bee!

5.5  
In Viktor’s Cadillac, Yurio sitting in a huff, arms crossed. Viktor drives with one hand, adjusting his shades with the other.

YURIO: If anyone asks, I’m telling them you invited him.  
VIKTOR: Oh don’t worry, they’ll know.

5.6  
Close on Yuuri with a big wholesome smile, still looking in the general direction of the car.

YUURI: Viktor…

PAGE SIX

6.1  
Wide panel, Yuuri bursts into a bedroom, slamming the door open. His backpack still on his back, he’s drenched in sweat and panic, this is FRANTIC AS HELL.

YUURI: Takeshi!  
YUURI (2): Theresnotimetoexplainwehavetogetreadytheresgonnabeapartyviktorwillbethereheinvitedmeimfreakingoutwhatdoidowhatdoido.

6.2  
Reverse on TAKESHI, lying on his bed, looking up at Yuuri. Confused. Letterman jacket. Holding a magazine. American football and archery posters on his walls.

TAKESHI: …what?

6.3  
Yuuri approaches Takeshi, now sat up. Yuuri’s hands wave about as he tries to explain.

YUURI: I was at the beach, and out of nowhere Viktor showed up and invited me to a party tonight!  
YUURI (2): But I have no idea what to wear, what to do, what to say.  
YUURI (3): I need you to make me cool. I need to not mess up in front of Viktor.

6.4  
Takeshi gets up from his bed, smiling, holding a hand up to Yuuri.

TAKESHI: Alright alright, I gotcha.  
TAKESHI (2): I’ll swag you up, no issue.  
TAKESHI (3): But we’ll have to work hard and fast.

6.5  
Close on Takeshi, slightly low angle. He smiles, with his eyes too, as he throws his light banter at his friend.

TAKESHI: After all, making you cool, of all people, will not be an easy task.  
YUURI (OP): *groan*

PAGE SEVEN

2 rows of 3 tall panels  
7.1  
Full shot of a body mirror, (we can see bits of Rock music stickers and posters on the wall next to the mirror) in which Yuuri is trying on a light denim jacket with baggy denim jeans of the same colour. Yuuri seems uncomfortable. Just behind him, Takeshi scrunches his face, he’s not too hot on this either. The next five shots are identical.

CAPTION: “Okay Yuuri, listen up.”  
CAPTION (2): “Tip number one: Walk in knowing that you owe the world nothing.”

7.2  
Yuuri wears a beige blazer and chinos with an orange bow-tie. Gritting his teeth as he adjusts his bow-tie. Takeshi raises an eyebrow.

CAPTION: “Tip number fifteen: Keep your movements to a minimum. People will think you’re steely, and you literally don’t have to lift a finger.”

7.3  
Yuuri wearing a long black coat with sunglasses, looking like Neo from the Matrix. Takeshi wags his finger, this is definitely not the one.

CAPTION: “Thirty-six: When you dance, pace your energy. It’s a marathon, not a sprint.”

7.4  
Yuuri wears an over-sized red flannel shirt, almost swamping him. Takeshi facepalms.

CAPTION: “Forty-nine: Never let anyone catch you eating the food. Just say you’ve already eaten. It’ll make you more mysterious, and that’s always a top result.”

7.5  
Yuuri wears denim shorts with a denim shirt. He looks unbelievably uncomfortable in this mess of an outfit. Behind him, Takeshi is turned away, arms spread out, as if pleading with the world for mercy.

CAPTION: “Ninety-five: One word responses. ‘Cool’, ‘Nice’, ‘Outasight’, which absolutely is one word, and so forth.”

7.6  
Yuuri now wears fitted indigo jeans and a purple patterned shirt, tucked in. He smiles, not bad. Takeshi agrees, giving a proud thumbs up.

CAPTION: “And now we reach the most valuable piece of advice…”

PAGE EIGHT

Back to the regular three rows of two  
8.1  
Takeshi, smiling and throwing his hands in the air.

TAKESHI: Forget everything I said, and throw it right in the trash!  
TAKESHI (2): Because you just need to be yourself!

8.2  
Side shot of Yuuri on the left (surprised panic) and Takeshi on the right, a lighter smile now. Facing each other.

YUURI: You mean to tell me you I listened to ten minutes of nonsense?!  
TAKESHI: Well, they’re tricks I’ve picked up over time, but that’s the point.  
TAKESHI (2): After a while I realised they were just that, nonsense.  
TAKESHI (3): They don’t mean anything, because all of that, is not you.

8.3  
Angle on Yuuri, looking down, concerned.

YUURI: But that’s the thing.  
YUURI (2): What if ‘myself’ isn’t right? What if it’s not enough for him? Not smooth enough, not calm enough, not cool enough? What if I slip up, say or do the wrong thing?  
YUURI (3): Why should I be myself when I’ve been doing that for so long and have just been ignored for it?

8.4  
Reverse on Takeshi, winking.

TAKESHI: Because you’ve let that one part of yourself that people see define you.  
TAKESHI (2): But I’ve had the pleasure of getting to know Yuuri Katsuki very well, and I know he has so much more to offer.  
TAKESHI (3): When I say be yourself, I mean be ALL of yourself.  
TAKESHI (4): And I mean it when I say that then, Viktor will find everything he’s looking for.

8.5  
Back on Yuuri, looking up, eyes glinting, speechless.

YUURI: …Takeshi…  
TAKESHI (OP): Spare me.  
TAKESHI (OP) (2): You’ve a party to get to.

8.6  
Yuuri, walking towards us in fg as he puts his brown suede jacket on, has just walked past the doorframe of the bedroom, Takeshi behind him follows.

YUURI: You sure you don’t want to come with?  
TAKESHI: Well, I doubt I’ll know anyone there since I go to a different school, but why not?  
TAKESHI (2): I’m sure I’ll make a new friend or too.

PAGE NINE  
9.1  
Interior, Yuuri’s car, him at the wheel and Takeshi next to him on the passenger seat, leaning in, squinting. Yuuri, although focussed on the road, is also looking out for something.

TAKESHI: You sure it’s around here?  
YUURI: Well, I would think Leo’s house would be kind of hard to miss.

9.2  
Just outside the car, looking in at Yuuri and Takeshi, mouths open, surprised and in awe as they look up at something we can’t yet see.

TAKESHI: Oh, well…

9.3  
Wide panel as we see Leo’s enormous beach house, loud and extra, the windows overflowing with coloured lights, people hanging outside with drinks, others walking in, some with their dates. In the corner, Yuuri’s car puts along.

TAKESHI: This is hard to miss I guess.

9.4  
We’re in front of Yuuri’s (now parked) car, Yuuri and Takeshi either side, having just got out. Yuuri looks over at Takeshi, who gives a confident smile back.

YUURI: Takeshi.  
TAKESHI: That’s me.  
YUURI (2): Are you sure I look good?  
TAKESHI (2): Promise. You look like you’re ready to party.

9.5  
Climbing up the stairs, Takeshi in fg leading the way as Yuuri in bg follows, smiling.

TAKESHI: Now let’s go have a good time!

  
PAGE TEN

10.1  
Establishing shot of the funky vibes inside the party, with a particular focus on Christophe Giacometti, sat with his legs on the table, holding his open bottle of champagne up. Surrounding the table are Emil (reaching at Christophe with his empty glass), Otabek, Seung-Gil, and Kenjiro. In the background, dressed in a white Italian suit, Michele dances.

10.2  
Establishing shot of more partying crowd, towards the back we spy Yurio and Viktor, leaning against the wall.

Next three on the same row  
10.3  
Closer in on the two. Viktor’s arms are folded, he looks tired, bored.

YURIO: I’ve seen her around, just now.  
VIKTOR: Oh yeah?  
YURIO (2): Don’t even know what I’m gonna say to her.  
YURIO (3): I don’t know what I’m gonna do if she says no.  
VIKTOR: It’ll be simple as.

10.4  
Viktor perks up as he sees something off-panel. Yurio drags his hands down his face.

YURIO: Ugh… She’s so cute. I can’t mess this up.  
YURIO (2): I’m just so glad you’re here to help.

10.6  
Viktor walks quickly past Yurio, smiling.

YURIO: I don’ t know how i’d-  
YURIO (2): Hey, where are you going? Not right now!

10.7  
Yurio’s head in fg corner, as Viktor walks away, waving over his shoulder. In the background, Yuuri and Takeshi have just entered, checking the place out.

VIKTOR: You’ll be fine, really!  
VIKTOR (2): Just don’t try too hard!  
YURIO: Viktor!

10.8  
Reverse, close on Yurio, furious, gritted teeth.

YURIO: Viktor, get back here now!

PAGE ELEVEN

11.1  
By the entrance, Yuuri (hanging his jacket up) is surprised as Viktor has just invaded the frame as well as his personal space. Yuuri, unable to control it, shoots an awkward smile, but Viktor is a bundle of energetic joy. Even Takeshi in the background is pleasantly surprised.

VIKTOR: Yuuri!  
YUURI: V-Viktor!  
VIKTOR (2): So glad you could make it! Shall we get you a drink?  
YUURI (2): Well, I-I don’t, I mean-

11.2  
Opposite angle as we are now behind Takeshi, fg, as Viktor, running, drags Yuuri away by the wrist. Yuuri, his feet barely touching the floor from the force of Viktor’s pull, looks like someone who’s on a rollercoaster that has started four seconds sooner than expected.

VIKTOR: Perfect, what would you like? We have bud, we have rum, Christophe even brought something nice…  
YUURI: Bye Takeshi, I’ll catch up with you later!  
TAKESHI: Have fun!

11.3  
Phicit approaches Leo, in fg, both drinking from red solo cups. Leo’s expression is lightly smug.  
  
PHICHIT: Hey, this party’s taking off pretty nicely!  
LEO: Please, my parties take off more than pretty nicely.

11.4  
We look over Phichit’s shoulder at Leo, shrugging.

PHICIT: Aren’t you worried about getting into trouble with your parents though? This place is gonna look like a hurricane stopped by.  
LEO: Nah, they come back tomorrow night. Even so, I know what I’m doing, there’s never a huge mess to clear-

11.5  
Same shot, both frozen in their positions but eyes wide open, expressions of shock, their hearts dropping as they hear the sound of:

SFX: BLEEEEUURGGHH  
VOICE (OP): Dude no, not on the carpet!  
VOICE (OP) (2): It looks expensive as hell!

11.6  
Behind them, as they both look over their shoulder in horror at something we can’t see (and trust me, we probably don’t want to see it).

LEO: Phicit…  
PHICIT: Club soda?  
LEO (2): Broom closet. Second shelf.  
LEO (3): Bring all of it.  
LEO (4): It’s gonna be a long night.

PAGE TWELVE

12.1  
Yurio, nervous, hand scratching the back of his head, approaches Yuuko, her head in the fridge as she picks up a few beers.

YURIO: H…he…

12.2  
Yuuko, carrying three bears in her hands, is gently surprised mid-turn as Yurio stands in her way, leaning on the wall in his attempt to show himself.

YURIO: Hey Yuuko. Nice party huh?  
YURIO (2): Can I ask you something?  
YUUKO: Oh, sure!

12.3  
Close on Yurio. He looks down, sort of at his feet. He thinks it’s a tough pose, but really he’s just nervous.

YURIO: So like… You know, we hang out, and it’s, you know, it’s a lot of fun.  
YURIO (2): And I think you’re pretty cool, you know, and pretty, obviously, duh.  
YUUKO (OP): Thank you.  
YURIO (3): And I was just wondering if wanted to go on a date at some point.  
YURIO (4): You know, whenever.

12.4  
Reverse on Yuuko, earnestly happy.

YUUKO: Oh, Yurio…  
YUUKO (2): That sounds so lovely…

12.5  
Same shot, but her face is a little more apologetic.

YUUKO: …but I can’t see us together.  
YUUKO (2): You’re all tough and macho, and I’m just into more chill kind of guys.  
YUUKO (3): I think we should just stay friends, but I’m so happy to call you my friend.  
YUUKO (4): I know this isn’t exactly what you wanted to hear, but, can I at least offer you a beer as a pick-me-up?

12.6  
Same as 12.3, but he looks up at her now, processing everything in a phase of shock.

YURIO: Oh…right.   
YURIO (2): Um, yeah sure, that sounds… good.  
YURIO (3): Both are good.

12.7  
Yurio, standing on his own on the empty balcony above the steps, holding the beer, leaning on the rail. Looking down at nothing in particular.

CAPTION: “I’m so happy to call you my friend, too.”

PAGE THIRTEEN

13.1  
Back inside the party, Close up on Viktor, sat laid back on a leather sofa, looking sultrily at us, leaning his head on his fist as he drinks from a can of beer with a straw.

VIKTOR: I must say…  
VIKTOR (2): I didn’t realise you dressed so well outside of school.  
YUURI (OP): Oh, uh, well, I had a little help from my friend Takeshi.  
YUURI (3): It suits you.

13.2  
Reverse on Yuuri drinking a diet pepsi, his body language slightly more closed, a bead of sweat on his forehead.

VIKTOR (OP): What’s up? You seem nervous.  
YUURI: Oh, uh…  
VIKTOR (OP) (2): You don’t go to a lot of parties do you?  
YUURI (2): Yup, that’s exactly it. Nothing else. At all.

13.3  
Viktor in bg continues to look at Yuuri who is trying not to choke on his coke.

VIKTOR: That’s a pity. I go to a lot of parties, and I gotta say…  
VIKTOR (2): I’ve never had as much fun as I’m having now.  
YUURI: *gulp*

13.4  
Low angle on Yuuri as he looks up, excited, the lyrics from the speaker floating above him.

SPEAKER (OP) (Music): Ooh baby, do you know what that’s worth? Ooh Heaven is a place on earth!  
YUURI: Oh, I love this song!

13.5  
Wide panel. Extreme close up of Viktor’s eyes, a few strands of his hair gently hovering over his left eye, looking right at us with intent.

VIKTOR: Oh yeah?  
VIKTOR (2): What do you say, Katsuki? Wanna dance?

13.6  
Another wide panel under the previous one. Reverse ECU on Yuuri’s eyes, wide, taken aback. He can’t believe he’s being asked.

PAGE FOURTEEN

14.1  
From above, looking down at the space in front of the house with all the parked cars, where Takeshi whispers into Yuuko’s ear as she listens, enthusiastic.

14.2  
Same shot, they walk away together, her head on his shoulder.

14.3  
Eye-level shot on Yurio, who was looking down on them, leaning on the rail. He’s tired. He’s probably thinking of just walking into the ocean right about now. Still holding his near-finished beer.

14.4  
Same shot, on the edge of frame we can make out Otabek’s body. Yurio doesn’t even turn his head, he just glances in Otabek’s general direction with what little scorn he can muster up.

OTABEK (OP): You mind if I have some of that?  
YURIO: Why don’t you just get one yourse-  
YURIO (2): Actually, whatever, finish it, I don’t care.

14.5  
Different angle to include the two of them. Otabek drinks, Yurio keeps sulking.

14.6  
Semi-profile on Otabek (placing the empty bottle aside), Yurio in bg, looking at Otabek, eyebrow raised, as if a little disgusted.

OTABEK: Tell me. How did you think it would go?  
YURIO: What are you talking about?  
OTABEK (2): With Yuuko. I saw you ask her out. Didn’t seem to go well.  
YURIO (2): You were watching?!

PAGE FIFTEEN

15.1  
Head-on on the two of them. Otabek leans on the balcony, looking ahead. Yurio watches him.

OTABEK: I like to people watch. I couldn’t hear, but your devastation was impossible to miss.

15.2  
On Yurio, his head lowered, looking defeated. In bg, Otabek glances at him.

YURIO: Yeah, I mean… It’s like…  
YURIO (2): *sigh* I just don’t know. I don’t know what I have to do. I don’t know what the world expects from me.  
OTABEK: I get you. It’s a lot of pressure. I’ve been there.  
YURIO (3): Yeah? How’d you get out?  
OTABEK (2): I gave up on appearances. Why look at myself when I look at the world out there?

15.3  
Yurio in fg walks away with a ‘whatever’ expression. Otabek’s whole body is now turned, completely facing him.

YURIO: Well when you put it that way, you make it sound easy.  
OTABEK: It really is.   
OTABEK (2): If you let me, I’ll take you for a ride and show you.

15.4  
Close on Yurio as he looks over his shoulder, earnestly touched.

OTABEK (OP): Not like either of us have a reason to stay here, right?

15.5  
Wide shot, a chopper takes off, driven by Otabek with Yurio as passenger. Trail of smoke. Moonlight.

15.6  
Medium of Yurio and Otabek on his chopper, both wearing helmets, Yurio’s arms wrapped around the driver, resting his chin on Otabek’s shoulder.

PAGE SIXTEEN

16.1  
Michele, drinks from his red cup, grumpy as Sara approaches him, enthusiastic. Behind them, Christophe fills his champagne glass to the brim.

SARA: Michele! Did you invite that blonde friend of yours from the other school, Giorno?  
MICHELE: For the last time, no! All he does is talk about his stupid dream!  
MICHELE (2) (whispering): Plus you and I both know what Italian boys are like.

16.2  
Sara walks away, grumpy and arms crossed. Behind her, Christophe approaches Michele, offering his glass. Michele, eyes shut, huffs.

CHRISTOPHE: Take it easy, don’t be so hard on her, it’s a party man! Here, have some!  
MICHELE: I will not just ‘take it easy’, as her older brother it’s my duty to make sure she’s safe, away from the leering eyes of any-

16.3  
Close on Michele, his eyes suddenly open, shocked and full of righteous fury.

VOICE (OP): Hello, Signorina! That’s how you say it, yes?  
MICHELE: WHAAAAT?!!?

16.4  
Across the room, Emil gently flirts with Sara, who seems to be enjoying it as she plays with her hair, smiling.

EMIL: I’m sorry that your friend couldn’t make it tonight, such a pity to miss a party like this.   
SARA: It’s okay. Every cloud, I suppose!  
EMIL (2): Maybe I can get you a drink to cheer you up?

16.5  
Michele lunges for Emil with all his anger, barely held back by a panicking Christophe. Everyone in the scene is very taken aback.

MICHELE: Che cazzo stai facendo con mia sorella?!?! Ti ammazzo, giuro, ti ammazzo!  
CHRISTOPHE: Michele, nien!

16.6  
Emil and Sara walk away in fg, fairly relaxed, both smiling with their eyes. In bg, Christophe is now joined by Kenjiro and Gaung-Hong Ji in his efforts as Michele spits fire and fury. Seung-Gil stands and watches.

EMIL: He’ll calm down soon enough. Wanna go dance?  
SARA: Sure!

PAGE SEVENTEEN  
17.1  
On a crowded dance floor, a forest of multi-coloured legs, Yuuri’s sneaker-wearing feet dance and groove.

17.2  
Viktor’s feet, in their smart brogues, groove along too.

17.3  
Wide panel, the two of them dance, jamming close together, smiling into each other’s eyes.

17.4  
Viktor’s hand grabs Yuuri’s, and suddenly pulls him in closer, much to the latter’s surprise.

17.5  
Viktor, holding on tight, YoYo’s Yuuri away. The crowd around them begins to disperse and watch.

  
PAGE EIGHTEEN

  
3 smaller panels, then 2, then a large one  
18.1  
Viktor yanks him back in as Yuuri twirls towards him.

18.2  
Viktor catches Yuuri, lowering him (movement lines) and once again gazing into his eyes.

18.3  
Viktor pulls him back up.

18.4  
Yoyos him away again, Yuuri smiles, confident.

18.5  
Viktor pulls him in as Yuuri jumps…

18.6  
…and lands in Viktor’s arms as he holds him up in a majestic final swan-like pose. The crowd around them is in awe.

PAGE NINETEEN

  
19.1  
A section of the crowd, clapping, some cheering.

CAPTION: “Are they clapping… for me?”

19.2  
On Yuuri, sweating, exhausted, and unbelieving too.

CAPTION: “Is this something I deserve? Is this me?”

19.3  
More of the enthusiastic crowd.

CAPTION: “No. It’s not me. I don’t deserve this. I can’t deserve this.”

19.4  
Viktor, having now put Yuuri down, proudly looks at him.

CAPTION: “What does he see in me? What if he sees there’s nothing here?”

19.5  
Reverse on Yuuri, panic growing on his face, tears welling up.

CAPTION: “What if they all see…”  
CAPTION (2): “That I’m not worth clapping for?”

19.6  
He runs away, through the crowd. Viktor, confused, reaches out.

VIKTOR: Yuuri?

19.7  
He runs through the party, some couples kissing, others sleeping on the couch. Quickly grabbing his jacket off the hook.

19.8  
Outside the house, he runs down the front stairs towards his car, slipping his jacket on.

19.9  
Yuuri’s car takes off, turning onto the road.

  
PAGE TWENTY

20.1  
Wide shot of Yuuri, sitting on the beach on his own, his arms wrapped around his knees.

20.2  
Closer in, gently crying onto his legs.

YUURI: Viktor…

20.3  
He stands up, wiping his tears.

YUURI: Why did I think tonight was going to go well?

20.4  
He angrily tears his jacket off.

YUURI: Yeah, what did I think would help? Wearing something different, pretending to be something better than I actually am? I can’t change who I was born to be…

20.5  
Low angle as he SLAMS the jacket onto the sand, screaming, the tears growing back. Behind him, some headlights suddenly shine on the area around him.

YUURI: Just another damn loser!

20.6  
From behind him now as he turns to look at the blinding headlights.

20.7  
The lights cover most of the panel, but they come from a pink Cadillac in the parking area.

20.8  
The lights are now off, revealing Viktor standing, sullen, behind the open door of the Cadillac.

PAGE TWENTY-ONE

21.1  
Wide shot, Yuuri walks towards Viktor, who runs onto the beach towards Yuuri.

YUURI: Viktor?

21.2  
Medium shot behind Yuuri as Viktor approaches.

VIKTOR: Yuuri!  
VIKTOR (2): What’s going on? Why did you run away?  
YUURI: I…

21.3  
Reverse on Yuuri, bawling his eyes out.

YUURI: I can’t stand the idea of you rejecting me!  
YUURI (2): But the truth is I’m not anyone.  
YUURI (3): I’ve loved you from the day I first laid eyes on you at school, and when I realised you might feel the same way, I realised I could never match up.  
YUURI (4): I don’t deserve you.

21.4  
Close on Viktor, looking at him, neutral.

21.5  
Same shot, his eyes are closed, head slightly down.

VIKTOR: I think it was your eyes.

21.6  
Close in Yuuri, crying less but only because he’s confused by the statement.

YUURI: …huh?

PAGE TWENTY-TWO

22.1  
Two shot as Viktor moves past Yuuri, gently turning him adjacent to the moon over the sea.

VIKTOR: I first fell in love with your eyes, all those months ago when I first saw you.  
VIKTOR (2): They were so beautiful I never had the courage until today to actually do something about this feeling.  
VIKTOR (3): Here, just turn a second, I want to see something.

22.2  
Viktor’s POV of Yuuri, his eyes glistening in the moonlight, his face half-lit.

VIKTOR (OP): Just as I thought.  
VIKTOR (OP) (2): I’ve always wondered how eyes as beautiful as these would shine in moonlight.

22.3  
Reverse POV on Viktor, smiling, his face also half-lit.

VIKTOR: But the truth is, eyes as perfect as these could only come from an equally perfect soul.

22.4  
On Yuuri, a few tears streaming down his face, Viktor’s hand gently on Yuuri’s cheek.

VIKTOR (OP): And once again, just as I thought…

22.5  
Two-shot, profile, moon and sea in the background. The gap between Yuuri and Viktor is tiny.

VIKTOR: A soul like yours can’t stay hidden. I saw through all this look. I saw you.  
VIKTOR (2): I’m not too good for you. You’re too good for me.

22.6  
Same shot, the gap between their lips gets even smaller, their eyes shut.

VIKTOR: But, if you’ll have me.  
YUURI: Viktor…

22.7  
Wide panel with wide shot of the beach, the two lovers tightly embracing each other as they passionately kiss in the full moonlight.


End file.
